Memoirs of the Noble and Most Ancient
by Treta Aysel
Summary: A collection of drabbles written about the Black family.
1. Object

**AN: This drabble collection is going to be done for The Original Horcrux's Family bootcamp. Written with the prompt: object**

**Memoirs of the Noble and Most Ancient: **

Lycrois Black wasn't going to be the one who got married. She didn't want to be the one who got married. She was an independent witch, and why did she have to get married. Her family told her parents it was forward thinking and she would grow out of it. By the time she finished school, Lycrois still was set on not getting married. By the time she was twenty five, it was too late.

Lycrios didn't want to be someone's object. She wanted to be her own witch. She had her own ambitions and none of them included on her getting married.

She never felt the need to have kids anyways. Her brothers were the ones that could carry on the name of their family. Lycrois would carry on her own way, be her own person and show she wasn't some object.


	2. Chosen

**Memoirs of the Nobel and Most Ancient: **

**Prompt: Chosen**

It hadn't taken much for her to decide. Isla decided it within a heartbeat, within seconds after meeting Robert Hitchens, or Bob as he preferred to be called, that he was the one.

The one thing that would have gotten in the way; the fact that he was a muggle.

She loved that about him. She loved listening to him talk about all the things in the muggle world. She was fascinated by it. The time she spent with him, were some of the best moments in her life. She felt happy, the happiest she felt in a long time.

When Bob asked Isla to marry him, she happily accepted much to the dismay of her siblings and parents. Isla married him anyways.

In a rage, she was disowned, burned off the family tree for the fact she had chosen a muggle over her family. Chosen a muggle over keeping the blood purity in the wizarding world a alive.

It wasn't a choice though, it never had been.

And if Isla had to do it again, she would.


	3. Snow

**Memoirs of the Noble and Most Ancient: **

**Prompt: Snow**

Footprints trailed along behind the young man as he made his way through the snow that had settled all around London. Marius Black was making his way home for the night from the shop he worked at. Since tomorrow was Christmas Day, he had the day off for one day at least.

As he entered his small, modest home, he looked around. It wasn't decorated as well as it could have been for Christmas, but he didn't mind. Those memories just reminded him of the many Christmas that he had spent with his family before he had been disowned. The many mornings spent with his three siblings. Besides, he would be creating new memories with a muggle woman that he had met when she came into his shop.

The squib enjoyed her company and they would replace all the old memories that he had. As the snow fell outside, he fixed himself a cup of tea, thinking about the young woman and seeing her tomorrow morning for the service she had invited him to attend at her church in the morning.

Being raised in a house full of pureblood witches and wizards, Marius had never been to the sort of thing. He had gladly taken her up on her offer. He glanced out the window as he sipped at his tea, watching the snow fall for the rest of the evening.


	4. Hard

**AN: I dunno why I keep writing about the Blacks that were disowned and I think this one is very...border-y. Meh**

**Memoirs of the Noble and Most Ancient:**

**Prompt: Hard**

The upcoming holidays had Cedrella a little bit down. It wasn't easy, a bunch of memories from her family from the holidays, all spent together. Of course, they weren't the best at the holidays, it was still something that she thought about.

She made her way upstairs, checking on her three children. She lingered in the door way of Arthur's room, watching him sleep. A moment later, she shut the door behind her and made her way back down the hall. For a moment, she contemplated on writing a letter to one of her own siblings but forgot about it the next moment.

No, she wouldn't tell them. Tell them it was hard forgetting the memories that she shared about Christmas with them. She didn't know why she kept thinking back to them in the first place.

It was time to move on.


	5. Chemistry

**Memoirs of the Noble and Most Ancient: **

**Prompt: Chemistry **

There were things that Andromeda Black knew that she would admit to. It wasn't a terribly long list but she would still admit to those things.

She was proud to be a Slytherin.

She was good at potions.

She was a proud witch.

And she loved her sisters.

Even if those were the few things she would admit to, she had another list that she wouldn't admit to. That list was a bit shorter but they were the most important things, things she would never tell her family.

She didn't agree with the blood purity that her family seemed to be obsessed with.

And the most important, she would not admit to the undeniable chemistry between herself and Ted Tonks. Whatever was between them was between them and them alone and no one else needed to know.


End file.
